Jonas (Earth-616)
| HistoryText = Iron Lad, a teenage version of Kang the Conqueror, lands in the "present" several months following the Vision's destruction. After being ignored by Captain America and Iron Man, he finds the Vision's mangled remains and downloads the operating system into his armor. Through this merger, Iron Lad is able to access plans the Vision had created in case the Avengers fell. He uses these plans to assemble a new team of "Young Avengers." When Iron Lad is forced to remove his armor to stop Kang the Conqueror from tracking him, the Vision's operating system causes the armor to become a sentient being. When Iron Lad leaves the time period, he leaves the armor behind with the Vision's operating system activated. Upon Iron Man's examination5, it is determined that the new Vision is quite different from his predecessor. Although the Vision has all of the physical and emotional potential of the original, he lacks the first Vision's vast experience. Moreover, whereas the first Vision's brain patterns were based on Wonder Man, the new Vision's brain patterns are based on those of Iron Lad. The Vision is found to be technologically superior to the original, but is unable to join the New Avengers due to their concern that he is still controlled by Kang the Conqueror. As a result, the Vision acts as something of a leader in the Young Avengers. The Vision also changes his appearance from his Iron Lad-like appearance to that of the original Vision to comfort Iron Lad's former crush, Cassie Lang, the Young Avenger known as Stature and daughter of Ant-Man (Scott Lang). During the events of Civil War, the Vision, along with the rest of the Young Avengers, opposes the new Superhuman Registration Act and sides with Captain America by joining the Secret Avengers. Vision plays a major role in the final battle, disabling Iron Man's armor. Recently deciding to pursue a romantic relationship with former teammate Stature (Cassie Lang), Vision impersonated Tony Stark and infiltrated Camp Hammond, inviting Cassie to join him for lunch at a local diner. While there, he revealed that while he still possessed many of the memories of his predecessor, he had no emotional attachments to them. He also revealed he had traveled extensively, even briefly seeking out Scarlet Witch, only to discover he felt no connection to her whatsoever. Working at various jobs, he eventually realized he was fundamentally different from his successor and while the basis was similar, he was very much a different entity, even adopting the alias of Jonas in order to show his uniqueness. During this brief lunch with Cassie, he also told her he had developed feelings for her, though she rebuffed him, believing them to be the lingering memories of Iron Lad. When the two were attacked by a rogue AIM contingent, they were blasted by several weapons and Vision's arm inadvertently became stuck through Cassie. Despite this seeming vulnerability, the pair managed to defeat the AIM contingent and made their to a remote location where Cassie used her powers to grow large enough that his removal was only a small pain. While she attempted to coerce him into joining her at Camp Hammond, he managed to prove, somewhat, that his feelings were his own, but didn't agree to join her at Camp Hammond. The Vision joined the Young Avengers in their battle against the Skrull invasion, but near the end of the battle, his head was blown off. | Powers = The Vision possesses a number of superhuman powers ultimately derived from his artificial substance and metabolism. The Visions android body is functioning replica of a human body containing analogues to virtually all human organs, blood, and tissue, composed of an unrevealed synthetic organic-like substance. This substance mimics all the functions of human tissue, but is several times as strong, durable and resilient. Neuro-Kinetic Alloy: The Young Avengers' Vision is able to use Iron Lad's neuro-kinetic armour to recreate the former Vision's abilities and is also capable of far more impressive abilities then the first Vision. *''Shape-Shifting:'' could alter its appearance and shape with his thoughts *''Time Travel'' *''Holographic Manipulation'' Invisibility *''Energy Manipulation:'' enables him to fire blasts of various kinds of energy Superhuman Stamina: The Vision is capable of exerting himself at peak capacity for about two hours before fatigue poisons build up in his artificial blood and cause him to tire. Superhuman Reflexes: The Visions practical reaction time is about twice as fast as that of an average human being Solar Absorption: The solar jewel on The Visions brow absorbs ambient solar energy that his body is able to convert directly into usable forms by a process not unlike photosynthesis in plants, but with 99% efficiency. The solar ray absorption process occurs constantly (even at night to some degree) at a rate determined by the expenditure of energy for his bodily needs. Thus the jewel absorbs solar energy most expediently when the Vision utilizes it at some superhuman level of exertion. The Vision does not require liquid or solid foodstuffs for any purpose. *''Solar Energy Beams: He can channel limited amounts of solar energy back through the gem at will, creating a narrow hot beam of infrared and microwave radiation. The beam can be controlled within a temperature range of 500 to 30,000 degrees Fahrenheit. At maximum temperature, the Vision can melt through a 1-inch plate of steel in 5 seconds. The Vision cannot control the width of the beam. He can sustain a heat beam at maximum intensity for about 2 minutes before he begins to tax his supply of energy for his other bodily functions. The Vision commonly uses his eyes for this purpose as well. '''Density Control': The Visions body has been saturated with special cybernetically activated cells which are capable of interfacing with some unknown dimension with which he can shunt or accrue particles of mass. Thus the Vision is able to control his density and solidity. By shunting a non-critical portion of his body's molecules away from him, he can become a weightless, transparent, intangible wraith, unable to be touched by solid matter. By accruing extradimensional mass and fortifying his body with it. *''Superhuman Durability: He can become extraordinary massive and hard as diamond. At maximum mass, the Vision weighs about 90 tons. :*Superhuman Strength'' *''Intangible Flight: When at a minimum mass, the Vision can fly through the air weightlessly. It is not known how the Vision performs this task. He may be able to maneuver and gain speed by drawing power from the Earth's magnetic field to some degree. When he does however, he is capable of passing through solid matter and reaching high speeds; it took Wonder Man (Simon Williams) some time to catch him. He can carry passengers while remaining solid on the outside, but he is not likely to fly as fast as he normally does. It is either the weight of the passenger that prevents him from doing so or he simply views it as "unsafe" for the passenger. There does not appear to be any limit to the time he can remain in any given altered state of density. *Physical Disruption: The Vision can use his density control offensively be attaining minimum density (intangibility). Passing a part of all of his body within another living being and ever so slightly increasing his density (tangibility). Even increasing his density to one half ounce (14.25 grams) is sufficient to cause the organism he passes through excruciating pain, a shock to the nervous system, and unconsciousness. Were he to become any more dense than one half ounce the shock would probably kill the other organism if the organic damage was not extensive enough to kill the other organism if the organic damage was not extensive enough to kill the other organism in itself. Accordingly, the Vision employs this power with extreme caution. '''Computer Interface': The Vision's AI can communicate and interact with other computer systems. Superhuman Intelligence: He is capable of rapid analysis of data. | Abilities = | Strength = Vision can lift normally 5 tons, at maximum density he can lift 75 tons. | Weaknesses = none known. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * This Vision, similar to the old Vision, has show himself to be a unique entity, despite having his brain patterns based on a previous entity. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Young Avengers members Category:Chronokinesis Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Time Travelers Category:Flight Category:Illusionists Category:Intangibility Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Absorption Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Technopaths Category:Disruption Category:Density Manipulation